Colourful
by subhsresaha
Summary: Who knew..it took only a little liquor to change the Angry bird into a Colourful lady... B'DAY GIFT TO MY DEAR KD Di... HAPPY B'DAY TO U...
1. Chapter 1

Hey friendz... Im back with my new story... I know bohot late ho gayi mei...

First of all Happy birthday to Abhirika's lover.. hope you all like it...

and thank you to my craxies...

**Read & Review :-)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>COLOURFUL<span>**

"Kya hua hai jaan? Mujhse baat kyu nei kar rahe ho? Aj Lab se vi akeli bina bataye a gayi… Kya hau hai… Bolo na…" He asked her with a pleading tone…

Tarika was standing in front of the window showing her back…silently…

"Bolo na kya hua hai… mujhse kuch galti hui hai… Gussa ho kya.." He again asked her.. this time little bit worried… But he only got her silence as reply…

"Tarika… tum thik to ho?" this time he asked her politely..while placing hand on her soldier…

She jerks off his hand and slowly turned towards her husband…

"nei.. nei..Senior Inspector Abhijeet se kavi galti hota hai kya? Aur mei gussa nei hu.. ekdam thik hu… Meri chinta mat karo tum…" she answered him straight away…

But Abhi could find some traces of anger in her word…as Taru calls with him with his designation…as she does when she is angry on him…

" Jaldi se ready ho jao jaan…Hume nikalna hai na party ke lia…" he told excitedly…cheering up her mood…

"Mujhe kahi nehi jana party warty mei… tum akele chalo jao…"

"kya bol rahe ho tum… tume pata hai na ye ek couple party hai… Aur couple party mei akela kaise jao…"

" wo sab mei nei janti..bas mujhe nei jana hai toh nei jana…"

"commissioner ke 30th year ke anniversary party hai.. aur tmhe to patai hai wo kitne family wale admi hai…who aur uske patni.. khud beauro me aake invite karke gaye… aur hamare team mei couple toh humdonoi hai… "

" sirf humdono kyu Freedy sir aur Manisha bhabi bhi toh hai na?"

"uffoh… Tarika, bhabi ji yaha honge tabhi jate na… waise bhi yeh CID and ACP sir ka izzat ka sawal hai..hume chalna to paregai… plz aise zidd mat karo.. jao jake ready ho jao…"

Taru think for something then moved to the cupboard to fetch her dress… she took one red and one bluish black saree in both hand and turned to Abhijeet..

"Umm… Konsa pehnu…yeh wala (showing her right hand) yafir yehwala(showing her left)…"

" waise tarika ji app to har saree mei khubsurat lagtehai… per yeh (point to the bluish black saree) pehenkar to app cha jao ge…"

Taru just gave him a is that so look and move into the washroom…

"Arey tarika ji…mere lia vi dress nikal dijia na…"

"ab jab har ek decision khud ley sakte ho tho…apna dress vi khud select kar lo…" she shouted from the washroom…

After some time..tarika sitting in front of the mirror dressed in a beautiful blackish blue saree…

"oho…ye hota kyu nei hai…" she said irritatingly…trying her best to hook up her blouse laces…

He was watching this from a distance and finally came forward to help her… But she was still trying her best not to take any kind of help from him…as she was really angry on him…

He took off her hand away from her back…and fix the hook of her blouse..

"Dekha… mera help lia toh kitna asani se hogaya… " he said with a smirk….

Abhi said looking into her reflection " Hai..Hai..lagta hai aj party mei extra secuirity dena parega…inta khubsurat biwi jo leke ja rahi hu…."

He left the room singing.. CHURA LO NA DIL MERA SANAMMM…BANA LO NA APNA SANAMMM…

A sweet smile crept Tarika's lips…but she quickly changed that to an angry one…

"Gift pack karke hall mei rakh dia hai…Yaad sei ley lena… Aj kall toh kuch bhi yaad nei rehta…" she shouted from his back…

Outside the house Abhi waiting for Tarika.. As she came towards the car..Abhi opened the door of the passenger sit for her entry… But Tarika straight away headed to the back sit and closed the door with a bang…

"yeh…kya Tarika ji…" He could not complete the sentence as he found his wife with a questioning glace.

He took a sigh and moved towards the driver sit…and started their way towards the party…

…

…

…

"suno Abhijeet…mey yaha jyada der nei rehnewali…bilkul mood nei hai… So, jo vi karna hai jaldi karna…okey…" Tarika held back her husband before entering the party…

"Okey baba…Jaldi karenge… Ab plz unlogo kei samne aise muh latkake mat raho…"

"mujhe tumse Janne ki koi jarurat nei hai…mey janti hun apne apko kaise present karte hai…"

"okey baba… galti ho gay mujhse.. abb chale…"

They enter into the party with hand in hand…and with a big smile on their face…

"Congratulation Sir and Madam… Many many happy returns of the day… " he greeted the lovely old couple…

Tarika gave the gift..and hugged Mrs. Commissioner " Bohot bohot badhiyan apke teesvi Saal gira paar…Quiet a long time indeed… Yei raha chota sa thofa hamare pure CID team ke taraf se…"

"Thank you…Thank you… Bohot accha laga tumlogo yaha aye… apne busy schedule sei time nikalke.. Aur ACP sir and puri team ko vi humdono kei taraf sei Thankyou bolna….

Aur tumdono ki Jodi bohot hi pyari hai…hamesha eksath rehna…Aur tum (turning towards Abhijeet ) itni pyarisi biwi mila hai tumhe… Kavi akela mat chorna…Hamesha pyar krarte rehna… Thik kaha na maine Malhotra ji…" Mrs. Malhotra answered with lots of love…

Tarika blushed and Abhi put his head down in shame…and started looking at his beloved through the corner of eyes…

Whereas Commissioner Malhotra started while placing one hand on his wife's shoulder from side …" App kavi galat hosakte hai madam? Ekdam sahi kaha apne… Aur inhe dekhke hume Hamari shadi ke suru suru ke din yaad a gaye… Aur ha hamare inte saal eksath rehna ekdusre ke lia jina…Bas thora sa pyaar aur Understanding hi kafi hai…vaghwan kare tum dono vi aisei haste khelte Pyaar karte raho…" and he placed hand on Abhirika's head…

"Malhotra ji..app vi na… hamesha dusro ko apne baatein sunane lag jate ho… yeh party enjoy karne aye hai…Let them enjoy…" accused his husband…

" Jasise app chaye madam… oho…sorry young champ… Enjoy the party… " by saying this he moved away to attain the other guest…

And our lovebird…moved to the hall to enjoy the party… the hall was decorated beautifully with red roses and balloons and with different colour focusing lights…and Dj was playing Romantic tracks...all the whole the party is simply Romantic and love was in the air…

"kyu… Mrs. Kumar feeling jealous…ha ha ha…"

" Kya apvi kuch vi bolte rehte hai…Aur agar ekbaar unhe pata chal gaya to…meri toh samat a jayegi…"

Tarika could not bear this gossip…which has her dear Husband as the hot topic… She at first wanted to stormed upon those gossip ladies..but for Abhi's reputation she decided to stay away from this headache… and tried to suppress her anger as much as she can….

In the mean time Abhijeet has found many known faces from his professional field who has also turned up with their partners for this lovely party… Abhi went to meet his friends and introduce Tarika with the group…

As usual when all the cops are together they had eventually started discussing about crimes and criminals… and poor Tarika had to bear all that silently with a fake smile in her face…as all the female members had already left their husbands/partner's group and form their own due to the same reason…

Tarika lost interest in their conversation so she has excused herself to move out from there and have a sit in nearby couch…

As she was passing by the female group..she over headed the conversation rather the Gossip over the latest serials and actors… But suddenly she heard something which leads to raise the mercury of anger to the highest…

"Wow…yeh vi yaha agaye!"

"arey kaun aa gaya?"

"Wo dekho..udhar.. CID se Senior Inspector Abhijeet aya hai…"

"Kaha! Arey.. mujhe vi dekhne do… use kaun nei janta… har roz newspaper me photo dekhti hu…Aj apne aakho se dekh lu… barei Handsome dikhte hai…"

"yeh to tumne sahi kaha…ekdam Angry young man…"

"Aur suna hai kuch mahine pehelei Shadi hui hai iske.. wo vi ek forensic doctor se…"

" Tumlog vulgaye kya..ye ek couple party hai… aur wo akele kavi nei ayenge… uska wife ayi hogi uske sath…."

"per dikh toh nehi raha… waise iska ek sathi hai na… wo kya hai uska naam.. ha yaad aya..Senior Inspector Daya… wo vi kuch kam nei…"

"jovi blo mujhe to Abhijeet hi jyada pasand hai… aur iska patni kitna lucky haina… itna handsome pati mili hai…upar se CID officer.. salary vi accha khasai milta hai…"

After some minutes Abhi realiased that he was engrossed in their discussion for long and haven't paid any attention on Tarika… He at first scanned her appearance in the Women's group but could not found her …. He scanned all the direction with his sharp eyes..finally his search came to an end when he found his curly beauty sitting in the corner most table… showing her back at him…

He headed towards the corner most table and found his princess sitting alone staring blankly at the opposite wall… she looks really angry…and Abhi could easily realise that when he found the crushed Rose in her fist …

Tarika came to her senses when Abhi placed his hand on her tight fist…" Tarika.. kaunsi sooch mei doobi hui ho?"

"wo..woh..kuch nei… tumlogo ke baatei khatam? Bare jaldi ho gayi…" she answered angrily..while removing her hand from his hand…

"arey bapre inta gussa… jaan tumhe toh pata hai inlogo ke sath jyada mulakat nei hota..jobhi hota hai kisi meeting ya conference mei hota hai… aj aise party mei mile toh thora jyada time lag gaya… tumhe aisi akeli time spent karna para..I'm sorry for that…"

"abb ho gaya na? toh plz jaldi karo mera dam gut rahi hai yaha… Mujhe yaha nei rehna…"

"ha ha kyu nei abhi chalte hai…per aise bina dinner kia toh Sir jane ni denge…" he try to cover-up…as he could sense matter getting out of his hand…

"mujhe bhuk nei hai… tum kha lo Abhijeet…"

"mei akele..kaise.. okey juice toh pee sakti hona… tum baitho mey tmhare lia leke ati hu…"

By saying this he moved to the bar section and ordered a plain Orange juice to the bartender… while continuously having an eye on Tarika…

In meantime the bartender serve his order along with the other… he took one of the glass in orange colour and hurriedly left for his wife…

Abhi handed her the glass full of juice and asked her to carry on while he's back with his food… Tarika obeyed him and emptied the glass in one go…

After few minutes Abhijeet returned with a plate full of food…and he was welcomed by a smiling tarika…

Abhi found it quiet wired as he is well aware of his beloved angry mood..and its actual life span… specially he is aware for all her expressions…and feelings…

"abb Tarika ji ko kya ho gaya? Abhi to itni gusse me thi ki jo vi samne aye use krod ki agni se bhasma kar degi… achanak aise smile kar rahe hai… dal mei jaroor kuch kala hai…" as he thought biting his lower lip corner…

" Wow…Abhi itna sara tasty tasty khana… tum akele khaoge?" Tarika started with a ultra cute manner…

Abhijeet found the matter fishy..so he just ignore her for a while and check the glass which had some drops of juice in it… he could smell the upcoming danger in it…as it smell like VODKA….He has served Tarika glass full of vodka mix with orange juice…

He was totally confused what to do in that situation… on one hand he was feeling guilty for serving his beloved a glass full of hard drink… and on the other he was very much angry on that bartender…

At first he settled tarika on her place calmly and approached the bartender in an very angry mood…

"hey tum itne irresponsible kaise ho sakte ho haan… I have ordered plain orange juice not vodka… aise serve karte ho apne parton ko?" he shouted at the bartender…

" sorry sir..wo..wo baat ye hai ki.. apne galti sey galat glass utha lia tha…aur meine apko piche se bulaya vi tha…per loud music ke waja sey app sun nei paye… We are extreamly sorry for all this…" the young boy answered him politely…and made Abhi realize his mistake…

Soon there came a time when alcohol took its effect…it had trickled the delight cells in Tarika's brain…She has started talking crazy…she was smiling continuously..and sometime she was eating from abhi's plate in between her craziness… it didn't matter anymore that she was angry on him few minutes back…

Abhi was enjoying being with her… he was enjoying rather discovering the totally different side of her…he wanted to observe the little kid in his wife… he wanted to cherish the cuteness with which she talk..he wanted to read her sharp mind and the little things running into it…

"Abhi…aur kitna khaoge…khatei ja rahe ho… khatei ja rahe ho…itna kaoge toh mote ho jaoge… bilkul Daya ke jaise…" she spoke out with a light giggle…

"dekho… mei kaha jyada kha raha hu..bas thorasai tho hai…" he supported her to continue…

" yeh thorasa hai! bohot jyada hai… Aur khao…mujhe kya…Agar tummy nikal aye na…tho mei nei karne wali tumse pyar…"

Abhi would refrain himself from answering immediately as he wanted to observe her each and every tiny movement of her face … her eyes that are restlessly shifted between him and her hands.. her lips ,how they curve when she smiled..her eyelashes that would flutter and kiss each other after each second…

Abhi just wished to be a silent listener…and he just wanted to keep looking at her…as if he was seeing her after a long duration…

"Abhi…tum to barei famous ho… Sab tumhe jante hai… wo…wo..(pointing to the female group) sab Gossip ladies(giggle)… tmhare bare mei kitna acchi acchi bate kar rahe the(pouts)… Kyu karenge wo aisa..(little loudly)wo kaun hote hai mere pati ke bare me aisi bolne wali…avi jati hu mei…" she stood up with a jerk…to fight with those ladies…

But Abhi stopped her by holding her hands tightly…"Arey..arey Tarika kaha ja rahi ho…Baitho idhar..choro na..log kuch bhi bolte rehte hai…"

"chor du…kyu? Oookkk.. tum bolte ho tho chor deti hu…" she ansered again with the same ultra cute manner…

They continued to eat…and talked a lot… She was talking all sorts of rubbish…that to in top of her voice… she let herself flow…enjoying to her fullest…because she know that Abhi was with her..

But all of a sudden Abhi found himself in a discomfort zone… His wife was fully drunk with only a scotch of vodka…and had started singing songs…that too in a high profile party…he wanted her to enjoy but not at the cost of being a public embarrassment…

But she was unstoppable… singing loudly at her highest volume…waving her had in the air… even tried to get on the table and dance there… Fortunately they have occupied the corner most table…so there were not many people occupying the nearby table beside them…

" LUNGI DANCE…LUNGI DANCE…LUNGIIIII..DANCEEEE…." This was the final thing which Abhi could bear…its was getting on his nerves…

She was blabbering the song..and every two minute she would sing loudly LUNGI DANCE…LUNGI DANCE…

Abhi tried his best to control her but he couldn't suppress his laughter when she asked " abhi…tum Yo yo..yo yo honey singh ko nei jante?"

She was completely drunk…and it can be easily realized by the sudden change in her body language…

* * *

><p>So, this was the first chapter... kaisa tha?..plz review kar do jaldi jaldi...<p>

yeh tho baas trailer tha.. aage toh pura picture baki hai... so stay tuned...

love u all

SS


	2. Colourful 2

**Author note: **hey friendzz... sory sorry.. i know i'm late... ok.. holding my ears...

and this chap is.. no no this total story is a gift to my** Mishti (KD di)**.. Happy birth to you Di...Tkcr.. :-)

and Happy Valentine's day to you all...

now start reading... the next pat of Colourful... Happ reading...

* * *

><p>In the mean time Dj started to play one of the favourite song of Tarika…. She was feeling as if she was the most important lady in that party…for whom the Dj had dedicated that song…<p>

**Dil tu hi bataa..**

**Kaha tha chupa..**

**Kyu aaj suni..**

**Teri dhardkan pehli baar..**

"oho.. my favourite song… thannnnnnkkkkuuuuu…." She clapped her hands…and gave a blow kiss for the Dj…

**Haan dil ne mere**

**Sun li tere dil ki pukaar**

**Dil ki pukaar…**

"Mujhe dance karna hai…. Cholo na Abhi…plzzz…plzz…" she demanded while pulling his hand…

"nei nei.. tarika tum baitho.. hum yahai thik hai…" Abhi try to avoid her demand…

"plz…plz… Abhi I wana dance with you…" she tried to convince her husband showing her puppy eyes…

**Dil tu hi bataa..**

**Kaha tha chupa..**

**Kyu aaj suni..**

**Teri dhardkan pehli baar..**

In between Tarika had already started to swaying her body with the beats of the song…

**Haan dil ne mere**

**Sun lit ere dil ki pukaar**

**Dil ki pukaar…**

"Tarika! Sit properly.. yeh tum kya kar kar rahe ho…" Abhi almost shouted at her…

"Shhhhhhhhh!" she hushed with a finger on her tightly closed lips…" we are in a public place Abhi… Don't shout…"

**Duniya jhooti lagti hai…**

**Sapna saach lagta hai..**

**Chup ke teri baahon mein**

**Sab kuch accha lagta hai…**

She was thoroughly enjoying the essence of the song… and finally she pulled Abhi with her to the Dance floor…. As Abhi couldn't found any other option to stop his adamant drunk wife…

**[sorry I can't explain the dance scene…. But still I'm trying… ****J****]**

**Yeh aisi hawaa,aisi leher**

**Jisme saare beh jaate hai yaaha..**

**Beh gayi mei,Keh gayi mei**

**Jo bhi mujhe kehne tha..**

Abhi put his right hand on Tarika's back and grasp her left hand and hold it up at the shoulder level… and they were standing now at a half foot distance…

They started to swaying their body with the melody of the song…

**Dil ne mere sunli tere dil ki pukar**

**Dil tu hi bataa…**

After some time tarika hugs Abhi around her neck and placed her head in his hard chest while Abhi holding her from her waist and they were really close to each other… enjoying the slow dance…

**Baaho mei falak hota hai..**

**Baaho mei falak hota hai**

**Jannat ye zameen lagti hai...**

While dancing both of them had a lot of eye contact with each other… and a silent feeling of understanding and protection prevailed between them…

**Kya pyaar mei yeh hota hai**

**Har cheez haseen lagti hai**

**Dil khona hi tha,hona hi tha**

**Iss dil pe kisi ka bas hi kab chalaa**

Finally the dance is over and Abhi took a sigh of relief… but Taru managed to place a light kiss on his cheek… "Abhi… you are choo cweet…" she said in kiddish tone…

**Chali mei chali pyar ki gali**

**Leke wafa ke sadayein**

**Dil ne mere sun li tere dil ki pukar**

**Dil tu hi baata… **

Abhi took her back in the corner most table and try to settle her… on one hand he was smiling at her madness…while on the other hand , he was worried about the reaction of the people in the party..

He tried his best to explain to her that they were in a public place and they should maintain decorum…

"tarika… tarika sun rahe ho na.. Mei bas abhi ata hu… Sir ko inform karkei hum yaha sei nikal jayenge… tum yaha se kahi mat jana.. okey.. be a good girl…"

Without saying a single word she nodded..it was big nod that her head tilted back and then come down three times in sequence… then she pulled up her feet on the chair and relaxed…

Abhi somehow controlled his laughter and struggled with two different thought… at the same time she was provoking him to love her and as well as she was pissing him off…

Abhi tried to divert her mind by involving her to the latest song played by the Dj… and Abhi headed to the old couple to inform about their leaving… as fast as possible… He don't want Tarika to leave alone in that situation but he had to…

As soon as he finished taking with The commissioner he ran back to the hall… where he soon realized that the troubles were not yet over… Taika was missing from her seat.. She was at the Bar!

"OMG! Tarika bar mei.. oho shit…" Abhi glared…

Two empty glasses of sorts were rolling on the bar stand right in front of Tarika…She was busy licking lemon with a pinch of salt…

He immediately rushed to her.. now she was at the peak of being drunk…She was hardly able to open her eyes..

"Abhiiiiii…. My Baaabyyy…." She said getting off the high barstool she was sitting on, obviously with Abhi's help…and hugged him tightly…

Abhi gave an Angry look to the bartender and shouted " why did you serve her? Haain.." But that was all he could do… After all they were not wrong in serving her..as she was the Parton…

Tarika rested her head on the hard chest…in a protective shell of her hubby… She was hardly able to keep her eyes open…and has no control over her body…

She started muttering rubbish.. she was taking to herself and would occasionally mutter something to him..

Abhi looked at her regretfully, thinking that they can have a pleasant evening ,the situation must be far better.. not let her get this drunk.. they have created enough of scenes by now and almost many of them in the party had noticed what his wife was up to..

He just wanted to leave the party and therefore asked one of the waiter to get ready their car from the parking…

"Tarika chalo…hume ghar jana hai na? dekho kinti raatho gayi hai?"

"nei.. nei… mujhe nei jana… I want to enjoy…enjoy…n enjoy…. " she let him knew her opinion…and started singing in her own style.."Diiillll…tuuu hiii bataa…aaa…aaa… "

But who cares Abhi just held her tightly and let her got out from the party…

All the while Tarika continued to mutter things to Abhi.. and opening and shutting her eyes at interval…

In the car..Abhi made her sat in the passenger seat..then he leaned over to her to fix the seat belt…

"ummmm…Abhi.. you..smell sooo….nice…" she said smiling…while taking a long breathe…

In that moment of anxiety and nervousness with all her crazy antics…She again brought a smile to his face…

Then Tarika asked Abhi that what has happened to her…whether she was safe an all right…Abhi just held her hand and said " Jaan.. tum ekdam safe ho…kuch nei hua hai… bass you are drunk..tumhe woh shorts nei leni chaye thi…"

Her mind only partly registered what he has told just now..and she went into a spell of sleep….and Abhi placed his jacket over her covering his Sleeping princess….

After that they started their journey towards their home….

In between their journey… She woke up…and complained of her head spinning… but Abhi insisted her to talk with him and not sleep again…

In the car… Abhi found that Tarika was Staring at him with a Suspicious look…

After some moment…." Hey…tum kaun ho? Aur..aur mujhe kaha ley ja raho ho?" she asked him while pointing fingure at him…

"Tarika… mei hu..Abhijeet..tu..tumaha Abhi…tumhara pati…" he answered with an unbelievable tone…

"tum! Abhi? Umm..kavi nei ho sakte… Who are you?" this time little louder…

"Tarika… hosh mei aao tum.. dekho mei hi hu… tmhara Abhi…" he told her while shaking her with one hand..as he was driving…

"Gadi roko… mujhe jana hai… I said stop the car… STOP THE CAAAARRRR…" she shouted at top of her voice… but unwantedly Abhi have to stop the car..while applying a great force in the break…

Tarika was fidgeting with the seat belt for long time…but lastly she slip off from under the seat belt…and came out of the car in the main road… Abhi quickly approached her and hold her back..as she had no control over her…and head spinning in addition…

He somehow managed to took her to the footpath…but tarika was very much in a restless state and was continuously tried to go out from his hand…

Then Tarika threw away her sandals and walked lavishly in the footpath…in trembling steps…and moving her hands in the air…associated with constant blabbering and tuneless singing…

Abhi walked beside her…holding her sandals in one hand..and was conscious about tarika's move..and also of peoples staring at them…

After that Tarika Started…" hey…tum mujhe akeli kyu nei chor deti… kaun ho tummmm?"

" hey vaghwaan..mei kya karu ish larki ka…tarika…dkho( turning her towards him..) dkho…mei hi hu.. abhijeet…"

" nei tum mere Abhi nei ho sakte… mere abhi toh jacket pehenta hai… aur tum.. tum nei…"

Abhi patted his forehead as his jacket was with her…. And she was complaining about it only…

"aur mei meri Abhi se itna..( stretching her hand to show how much) nei..nei.. itna pyaar karti hu… I am.. I am his princess" she confessed while smiling…

"oho accha…" he asked her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow….

" per ajj kal na wo mujhse utna pyar nei krte (pouts)..pehle pehele kitna importance deta tha… hamesha special feel karwata tha… aur avi…" she complained to him with a sad face…

Abhi was again enjoying being with her… as he has got a great opportunity to knew what Tarika feels for him… so he didn't stop her… " oho… kyu? Aur avi kya?"

''aur avi toh…wo mujhe vul gaya hai… thik se baat tak nei karte… chup chup ke kisi larki ke sath baat karta hai… (grabing his hand) aur mujhe batata bhi nei… shopping per vi leke nei chalti hai… biwi ban gayi toh purana ho gayi hu…interest chala gaya…" she let out with a big pout…

She again started while facing him.."sab sahi kehte hai… ekdam thik… shadi ke baad sab larka badal jate hai… sab ek…ek jaisei hote hai…"

" toh yeh waja hai…Tarika ki gusse ki… I'm sorry mei tmhe itna hurt kar rahi hu.. but mei sab toh tmhari chehre pe hashi dekhne ke lia kar raha hu na…" Abhi thought while biting his lower lip corner …

" hamesha..har waqt kisike sath flirt karte rehte hai.. mujhe toh waisei pataya… aur mei bechari mante chali gayi use… use kya lagta hai wo akelai flirt kar sakta hai…" she said angrily… " mujhe bhi ati hai… meri ek..ek isharo mei..yaha chutkio mei larko ka line lag jayega…" while placing her hand in her waist and stood in posture like the models in fashion show…

Abhi was just grinning broadly… and simply stood in front of her reading her facial expressions…and her hand gestures…

" hey tumhe ek secret batau…" she asked him with a small giggle…

" secret ! hah… kan sa secret jara mujhe bhi batao…"

Tarika came colse to Abhi and covered the mouth with two hand in order to whisper some thing to his ears…"Sssshhh.. kisiko batana mat… Abhi na rat ko nind me Kharata marta hai… ha..ha.. haha…"

Abhi's mouth fell open…"Aaiin… yeh kaise ho sakta hai…"

She was laughing loudly holding her tummy.." arrey… sach mei..per maine kavi usse btayai nei… Aab toh Kharato ke awaj key bina nind hi nei ati…" Abhi too started to laugh with her after hearing her antics…

Abhi looked straight into her heavy eyes… he was feeling sorry that because of him the whole evening was spoiled…but he wasn't embarrassed anymore and did not had to hide their face from others…

He had already accepted that sometimes such things happen..and sometimes its good… After all Tarika hadn't done something knowingly… she was under the influence of alcohol and his poor wife was harmless to anyone…

All the while Tarika continued to mutter things to Abhi..sometimes complaining…sometime revealing some funny secrets of him… And after sometime She failed to let her eyes open… she just wrapped his hand around Abhi and went into another spell of sleep…

Then Abhi carried her to the car… he made her rest her head on his shoulder as they drove back to their sweet home…

…

…

…

At home, Abhi prepared some lemonade for her… and made her drunk that in her subconscious condition… her eyes look as though she badly wanted to catch up on some sleep… He even asked her to change in a fresh night suit.. but she was not in that condition to change her party wear…and slept like that only…

Abhi held her in his arms…As she slept comfortably…

He recalled every detail of that evening… the time Tarika was angry on him… saree that she select for the party… fixing her blouse hook…the time when he gave a glass of vodka to her … all the embarrassing situations… how she bestowed all her anger over those gossip ladies… the time when she sang LUNGI DANCE… their romantic dance… when she took that couple of sorts… a drunken Tarika…and her all sorts of craziness and her frankness .. every scene of that evening flashed before his eyes…

At the end Abhi looked at his sleeping baby and felt the urge to shower all his love on her… He kissed her forehead and her cheeks lightly…

That was the night Abhi felt more responsible for her… he slept cuddling her….and with a sweet smile on both of their lips….

* * *

><p>*phew* finally completed... So, how was it? liked it or not? Enjoyed our Abhirika?<p>

jaldi jaldi review kar do yaaro...

**love u all..**

**tkcr...**

**SS**


	3. Chapter 3: The new morning

**Author's Note: **Hiii… hope all of you are fine…. Arrey gussa mat ho.. janti hu mei hamesha ki tarah iss baar bhi late hu… dekho pehle sei kaan pakarke baithi hui hu… Abhi bhi maafi nei milegi bacchy ko? *puppy eyes* :)

Ok now enjoy the update baad me milte hai… happy reading… he he he :) :)

* * *

><p>The new morning arrived.. and it seem to have brought lots of happiness with it… the room was fully packed with all the curtains chained up.. the sun shine brightly with that the room was dimly lit up..<p>

A ray of light peeped through the curtains corner and directly landed on the sweet face of the sleeping princess… hampering her beauty sleep… she was continuously moving her head so as to avoid that light..but the light seems to be more adamant and doesn't want to leave her face…

Abhi came into the room and found a restless Tarika with a disturbance in her attitude… in a fraction of second he could sense the cause of her disturbance.. Abhi nodded his head and stood in front of Tarika blocking the way of the light…

A soothing smile crept her lips and went into another spell of sleep hugging the nearest pillow…

Abhi patted her cheeks with love… then he also laid by her side holding her in the protective shell… and she too found a similar cocoon and slept their placing her head on his hard chest…

…

…

After sometime she opened her eyes and immediately closed them due to the severe headache…unintentionally her hand reached her forehead and a little Ahhh came out from her mouth…

Finally she opened her eyes with the soft touch on her cheek…

"Good morning Tarika ji…." He greeted her with a mischievous smile on his face..

Taru found that she was in the same attire as that of the last night..and Abhi was glaring at her with an evil smirk… and her saree's pallu was there on Abhi's neck wrapped like a scarf…

"Ahh… Abhi.. mera saar bohot dukh raha hai… kuch karo na?"

" isse Hang-over kehte hai… kal jo tumne itna pee rakhe thi uske waja se… rest karo thik ho jayega…"he answered her with that same evil smile…

" kal maine drink kia? Kaise? Mujhetoh kuch yaad nei a raha hai… party mei gaye the..mei gussa thi tum per… fir tumne mujhe juice pilaya tha… fir.. urgg..kuch yaad kyu nei aa rahi hai mujhe… Aur aise hash kyu rahe ho?" she let out irritably…

"rey tarika ji.. agar koi itna pee rakhe toh use kuch yaad thori na rehta hai… aur kal tho app ekdam alag duiya mei the… ekdam mast… maja aa gaya…"

" matlb kya hai tmhara haan? Maja aa gaya.. kya matlab hai abhi?" she asked little worriedly..

"Tarika? Tmhe kuch yaad nei hai… kal raat itna sab kuch hua? Specially hamare beech… you look so hot in drunk state… aur kal raat…."

"kya hua kal raat Abhi… pehelia kyu buJha rahe ho? Bolo naa?" this time more worriedly..

"rey yeh pucho kal rat kya nei hua… sab kuch ho gaya… n I'm sooo happy…" he told her while suppressing his laughter.

"Abhii…tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho mere sath… mere izzazat ke beghar… mera drunk hone ka faida uthaya tumne…." She could not complete the sentence and started to cry hiding her face with her palms…

"arrey…areey tarika… yeh kya… tum toh rone lagi.. mei to bas majak kar raha tha…" he tried to stop her from crying and grabbed her hands… " mei toh bas majak kar raha tha meri jaan ke sath… aisa kavi ho sakta hai mei tmhari marzi ke khilaf… I respect your decisions and feelings right?… avi yeh aansoo pocho jaldi jaldi…" he wiped her tears and pulled her in a passionate hug…

"tum bohot bure ho… I hate u abhi… I hate u…" she started to hit him continuously and enjoyed being together & in the safest hand of her dear hubby…

After few minute they part from each other and then Taru changed herself into a homely attire and sat on the bed resting her head on the head rest… while Abhi went to the kitchen to brought some eatable along with a headache medicine…

TRINGG…TRINGG… Abhi's phone rang on the side table… and it was the call from the same girl who used to call Abhi from the past few weeks… Taru was very much curious about this call which Abhi used to hide from her… without wasting a moment she received the call and was in a mood to shower all her grievances oh her…

"hello.. Mr. Abhijeet here?"

"no.. im her wife… app kaun bol rahi hai?"

"oho.. sorry Madam… mei yeh inform karne ke lia call kia tha ki… apke car ready ho chuke hai.. and it will be deliverd within 3 to 4 hrs…"

"car? Aur humare?" she asked surprisingly..

" yes, madam… Sir has booked a car in the name of Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet.. By the way Happy Birth day to you…many many happy returns of the day.." she replied excitedly…

"ok thankyou.." and she hung up the call… and moved towards the window…

She was extremely surprised… and haven't thought to received her birthday surprise like this… that to a car… she was standing still holding the phone in her ears only…

She was experiencing a mixed feeling of happiness.. surprise and at the same time a feeling of guilty for being so rude and harsh on Abhi… while he has no fault… rather he had left no stone unturned to love her more and more…

**Zehnaseeb, Zehanaseeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

**Mere kareeb, mere habeeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

**Zehanaseeb Meaning: My Fate (someone**

**who is destined to be yours)**

**Tere sang beete har lamhe pe humko naaz**

**hai**

"Happy Birthday To You… happy b'day to you.. Happy b'day to my dear princess… Happy b'day to you…" Tarika turned around to found Abhi singing the b'day song… holding a plate of a chocolate pastry with a candle on it…

At that moment she was felling sooo special…. She Jumped onto him and embraced him passionately… while Abhi was standing as it is with open arms… as he was holding the pastry plate in one hand and the glass of water in another…

**Tere sang jo na beete uspe aitraaz hai**

**Iss kadar hum dono ka milna ek raaz hai**

**Huaa ameer dil ghareeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

**Zehnaseeb, Zehnaseeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

" I loveeee you soooo much Abhiii.. you are just a swtheart… love u.. love u… love u so so soooo much…" and was kissing him continuously on his cheks.. forehead and her every part of his face..due to the extreme happiness and excitement….

She parted from him and cupped hir face in her warm hands… " Aww..Abhi.. love u dear… and thank you so much for this pleasant surprise… "

**Lena-dena nahi duniya se mera**

**Bas tujh se kaam hai**

**Teri ankhiyon ke sheher me**

**Yaara sab intezaam hai**

**Khushiyon ka ek tukda mile**

**Ya mile gham ki khurchane**

**Yaara tere mere kharche me**

**Dono ka hi ek daam hai**

" I love you too meri jaan.. and many many happy returns of the day…" he replied her lovingly and place the water glass aside while presenting the plate of pastry before her… and asked her to blew the candle with his eyes…

She blow the candle holding a lovely expression in her face… while Abhi was watching her silently enjoying every bit of his loved one's…

**Hona likha tha yunhi jo huaa**

**Yaa hote hote abhi anjaane mein ho gaya**

**Jo bhi hua, hua ajeeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

**Zehnaseeb, zehnaseeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

Then Abhi put a piece small piece of cake in her mouth… and Taru with all her naughtiness pushed more than half of the pastry into Abhi's mouth..and started to laugh harder…leaving Abhi in a sweet shock…

After recovering from the shock… Abhi started to run after her.. while Taru has already maintained a safe distance from him… they were running like a kid in the whole bedroom.. Jumping over to the bed.. Hiding behind the curtains… while Abhi with a mouth full of pastry and Taru with a hand full of it…

**Hua ameer dil ghareeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

**Zehnaseeb, Zehnaseeb**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha**

**Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

The whole house was rejuvenated with the joyful sound of her laughter… after some time Abhi caught hold her from the back side and lift her up a little bit…and caught hold of her hand..she tried a lot to remove her hand but all in vain…

Then Abhi applied the chocolaty cream on all over her face..and flashed a victorious smile while trying hard to swallow the stuffed cake of his mouth… but Taru was not the person to lose the battle easily she on the other hand turned to face him and touched her cheek with him…and wiped all the cream on his face too… now both of them were looking perfect _MR.& MRS. CHOCOLATE PASTRY…_

…

…

…

After all these pastry playing they got fresh… Taru noticed Abhi's mobile and and took a sigh of relief.. then went on to him and stood in front of him…

"thank you Abhi.. for the gift… per tum ne mujhe bataya kyu nei? Mei kya kya soch lia tha tmhare bare mei…" she told him politly. ." aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ki tum aisei apna mobile waha side table per chor ke gaye the taki mujhe sab pata chale haina?"

" Hmm.. aur kya kya soch lia tha madam ne? yei ki tmhara Abhi kisi aur ke sath…haina? Ek baat apni dimag mei gussa lo… tmhara Abhi tmhe chor kar kahi nei janewala.. he is all yours…"

"haa.. mujhe pata hai… I'm sorry.. bina kuch samjhe mei tumper gussa ho gayi… tmhe shak karne lagi…" she let it out with a pout…

"arrey tarika.. pehlei agar bata dete toh Surprise kaise hota.. Aur tmhari yeh aakho ki chamak aur yeh face per jo glow thi na wo thori na dekhne ko milta…" he answered while grabbing her waist and pulled her towards him..

She gave the sweetest smile to him in reply…" per Abhi… Car..itna costly gift dene ki kya jarurat thi?"

" ha mujhe pata hai… meri biwi ko BMW,Audi,Marcitiz pasand hai.. per kya kare tmhare is garib pati utna toh afford nei kar payega isliye abhi Honda City sei kam chalana parega… aur waise vi tmhe ek car ki bohot jarurat thi.."

Per Abhi…mujhe toh kuch aur chaye thi tmse?" she asked him while locking her arms around her neck…

" kuch bhi… tmhare lia toh meri jaan bhi jazir hai… ekbar bas bataker toh dekho…"

She immediately placed her hand on her mouth.. "Sssh Abhi.. aisa mat bolo…plz.."

"okey baba nei bolunga.. Ab khush…" he assured her… while hugging her more tightly…

"Abhi.. umm..wo..wo mujhe na ek chota sa Abhi chaye thi…."

"hmmm…" he couldn't get it at first what she was asking for… but in a few seconds Tarika's words got registered in his sharp brain and a smirk came on his lips…

" Accha ji… per mujhe toh ek pyari si guria chahiye thi…"

Both of them were grinning broadly… Taru stood up on Abhi's toes and Abhi started to walk back along with Tarika…

They were standing hugging each other and their faces were at inches apart… there was love , love and pure love prevailing between the two souls…

While moving backward… they landed on the bed with a huge thud… and was lying there sideways facing each other…

"nei..nei mujhe toh ek chota sa Abhi chahiye…" she said adamantly

"nei Tarika..mujhe toh ek princess hi chaihiye.. bilkul tmhari tarah…" he said while tickling her nose with his nose…

And this sweet..nath khat quarrel went on…until they locked their lips passionately.. and made their love… witnessing the pure morning and the singing love birds…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finalllyyy.. the story is completed… hope you all have enjoyed it… then why are you waiting for.. jaldi jaldi review kar do… & I'm pretty upset with you people… Happiness mei itna kam review.. plz do review on this story… :) :) :*

And lastly thanks and a tight hug to…

**NainaCID, Abhirika's lover, Aditi, jyoti, shilpam59, Anjalimahajan, cute smile, DewDrop29, Kamikaze Me, ANJALI, Foreverknites28, Sarra-Musi, KK's rapanzal, khushali joshi, Craxy Abhirika, diya, Blindredeyes, Preetz, RB-friends, Duo-MRF, faizee, , Nitu, raj-fan, Abhisrk-ian, Rosekiller97, piyu, robin & all other **who reviewed this story ….

**Nitu **dear you have asked me about KD di.. I think she is busy in her personal life… we all are waiting for her ..let see when she get time for FF… don't be sad.. after all personal life is more important… :)

**Tkcr..love u all.. keep smilling.. :D :D**

**SS**


End file.
